Howl, Harry
by cerberus309
Summary: Harry's health and hope are deteriorating.  But not everything is as it seems, even Hogwarts doesn't know all the secrets of Magic.
1. Prologue

Cerberus- I own very little. Harry Potter and co. is not in there. Sort of crossover with Wolf's Rain, which I don't own either. I warn you, this is different than just about any story I've ever written/posted. The chapters are short and relatively to the point (much like this one). It's made to be confusing. Most will be explained in the end. If your still confused. Reviews and PMs do work wonders people.

* * *

**Howl**

_Prologue_

She'd watched him.

After her uncle's death, she had watched him slip deeper into his mind. She had seen things that he hadn't. Her Dragon's worry over his hidden, unawakened mate. The first friends he had slowly becoming more and more frightened for his life as he threw himself into the fight against the Dark Lord he was prophesized to defeat. She watched as his health and life deteriorated, his hope along with it.

Now, as the battle came to his home, she knew that he would be the first out to the battle field. Now, she decided, it was time to make her appearance.

It was time to save Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter One

**Howl, Harry**

_Chapter One_

Harry drew the knife along his arm, hissing in a mix of pain and relief. The curtains swayed in the breeze and after allowing a bit of his blood to flow, he muttered a healing spell, running his fingers along the pale scar he reopened every night as he looked out the window.

He knew they were coming. He could feel the Death Eaters approaching Hogwarts. He knew the Order was in Hogsmeade, slowly falling back. He knew that the wards would only hold for a few days. His dark green eyes slid over the grounds of Hogwarts. They were peaceful.

Nothing that was peaceful in his life ever lasted long.

He knew that Hunters would be among the Death Eaters. He didn't have the heart to call on his kind to help. He didn't want to. He was ready to die if he needed to. He'd be with his parents and Sirius again.

Sirius.

More proof that he was never to be happy. Not like the others.

He was dying. He knew it. He was destined to. He wasn't going to give Voldemort the pleasure of being the only thing to kill him. Loss of blood. Starvation. The Killing Curse. They'd all be the end of him.

And he was happy.


	3. Chapter Two

**Howl, Harry**

_Chapter Two_

Draco stood beside his godfather, pouring potion after potion into the man's throat.

The Order was falling back. He knew it.

His father figure had been found out as Voldemort's spy and tortured for hours before he was found by Lucius Malfoy, who had just enough honor to save his best friend's life before killing off the Order members who had been sent to rescue Severus.

When he was certain that Severus' health was stable, he sat in his favorite chair and looked into the fire. The pain that continually stabbed him in the heart was silent for the moment. Harry must be sleeping. For once.

Draco snorted. That was an understatement. Harry rarely, if ever, slept more than once or twice a month. He was depressed.

If the boy got any worse, he was going to call his cousin to help. He knew that Krista was a low blow, as it would remind Harry of what he lost. However, he also knew that if anyone could bring the light back to the Boy-Who-Lived, it was Krista Black.

The Dragon in him stirred at the name of it's master….. No, it's queen. It's master would always be the Phoenix. Although the Phoenix was being incredibly stubborn and refused to help it's host when he needed it.

Movement in the shadows behind him made him turn his head sharply. Seeing nothing, he stood, moving to his godfather's bedside protectively. Severus moaned in pain and Draco turned to check on him.

Sharp ears caught movement and he spun on his heel, a silver dagger glinting as it spun.

It shook in his hand as it connected with a katana. "Krista." he muttered, looking up at the smirking woman. "You're slow, Draco." she stated, stepping back and sheathing the weapon. "But all things considered, I'd say you have good reason."

Draco snorted and moved back to his seat. "Yes. I was planning on calling you soon." Krista raised a brow. "Soon? Why not now? They'll be here in a matter of days and the way he is, Harry Potter will die." Draco glared at her. "What am I supposed to do?! I've been his enemy for five years. Two weeks of civility isn't going to change that!" His voice dropped to a whisper. "He hates me."

Krista rolled her eyes and rapped him on the head sharply. "Wake up, Draco. He doesn't hate you. He _can't_ hate you. Not in his state. Besides, you saved his life on the train."

"What does that matt-" Draco's eyes narrowed. "You've been watching this whole time."

Krista smirked. "Yes."

"Than why have you let it get this bad?!" Draco asked, his silver eyes flashing gold.

Krista sneered at him. "Not that it's any of your concern, Draco, but I have been gathering." Draco blinked. "Gathering? But-" Krista waved a hand. "Don't bother, it will become clear. Tomorrow, Dumbledore will stop all classes and will begin to prepare the upper years for battle. When the time comes, I will clear up our annoying, but unneeded problem. Rest, Dragon. War approaches."

The young woman faded into the shadows, leaving behind an incredibly irate Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter Three

**Howl, Harry**

_Chapter Three_

Death Eaters swarmed the town. Kiba and his pack watched as the towns people pulled back with the Order of the Phoenix. The had failed.

Kiba shook his head and stepped back further into the shadows of the roofs. "Are you sure there's nothing we can do?" Toboe asked quietly. Kiba shook his head. "There are only five of us. We'd lose. Besides, our orders were just to be near the castle for when the summons came. We wait." Toboe lowered his eyes.

Tsume looked over at their alpha. "Kiba, how long did Krista say we needed to wait?"

Kiba didn't take his eyes off the ruin below them.

"Until the King calls." he whispered.

Hige, Blue, Tsume, and Toboe shifted uneasily behind him. Kiba knew why.

The King was close, their very beings vibrated with the feeling. It called to them. But the King himself wasn't ready for them yet. Krista was right. The King would call when he was ready.

"Let's rest. We'll need it after the run down here." Blue commented.

"I'll take first watch." Hige volunteered.

Kiba nodded.

Sleep. For the moment, it was all they could do.


	5. Chapter Four

**Howl, Harry**

_Chapter Four_

Three days.

It had been three days since the Order had fallen back, occupants of Hogsmeade with them.

Hogwarts was up in arms now. Third years helped Madam Pomfrey with the injured, while the Fourth years and up trained for the upcoming fight. Everyone else stayed in their common rooms.

Harry closed his eyes. As of now, he sat at the High Table, awaiting the moment that the wards of Hogwarts fell.

He could feel it.

He was ready.

He counted down the moments, unaware of the various eyes on him.

At the Slytherin table, Draco shuddered imperceptively at the coldness, it had accompanied the pain the past couple days. His mother was dead. One of the bodies that the Order had brought back. As of three seconds ago, it had ceased to matter. Opening his eyes, he stared hard at the gaunt form of the supposed Savior.

He didn't look like one. Feeling someone looking at him, he turned his head to the Gryffindors.

Granger.

She was perceptive. Once sure that she had his attention, she slowly dragged her eyes to Harry. Draco's narrowed when she turned back, a worried, _knowing_ look in them. She could feel it too. Harry was getting ready to move.

As Harry stood, a crack echoed around the Great Hall.

Harry moved forward, but stopped, eyes wide when Krista appeared in his path.

"Move, Krista." he pleaded quietly.

Krista sneered. "Take it off."

"Krista please." he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

Her voice echoed. "Take. It. Off." Harry closed his eyes and _shimmered_. The air was filled with gasps as the entire school took in the form of the silver wolf, marked only by the thin, black lightning fur.

Krista folded her arms, staring down at the wolf. "Howl." she commanded softly.

Harry's eyes widened, but obediently, he howled.

It sounded defeated, weak and didn't echo as it once used to. It obviously didn't satisfy Krista.

"Howl." she commanded again.

Again, Harry howled.

The Great Hall was silent, taking in the broken sound. Draco felt his breath catch. He had severely underestimated his mate's pain.

"Howl."

Hermione felt tears form as Harry's howl nearly turned into a choke.

"Howl."

Ron's fists shook in suppressed rage as Harry shook, trying to please the woman before him.

"Howl."

Dumbledore stood and made his way down the center.

"Howl."

"Stop this at once."

"Howl."

Ron shot to his feet. "Enough! Can't you see that he's doing the best he can?!"

Krista ignored them both.

"Howl." she snarled.

Blood pooled at Harry's feet, dripping down silver fur.

"Howl."

Harry coughed, blood coming up, and landing with a soft 'glop' on the ground.

"Howl."

Molly Weasley cried as her surrogate son struggled to stay standing. "Stop it please!"

Draco closed his eyes against the sight of the weakened silver wolf.

Ron choked on his rage and sadness.

Hermione buried her face in her arms and cried.

"Howl."

Around the hall, murmurs of encouragement went out to Harry.

"Howl."

Slowly, Harry collapsed.

Krista sneered at him. "You are weak. You expect to save all these people? You can't even save yourself."

Harry stood slowly, his limbs shaking. "_I'm not weak."_

Krista stared at him. "You are."

"_I'm not."_

"You are. You can't even howl."

Harry raised his head, eyes blazing. "_I'M NOT WEAK!"_

"Prove it." Krista challenged.

Harry threw back his head and Howled.

The sound echoed around the room, shattering windows and the closed wooden doors shook.

The pure strength in the sound made the entire hall stand, sorrow forgotten.

As the sound faded, Harry looked Krista in the eyes. "_I'm not weak."_

Krista smiled. "No. You're not. Make them all proud. Call on the Wolves."

Harry sat at her feet and howled. The sound wove through the bodies of the hall, giving strength and courage that had shattered in the face of their weakened Savior.

The castle itself groaned as Wild Magic flooded the grounds, opening craters in the stone and wolves of every shape, size, and color poured from them, surrounding Krista and Harry.

Krista looked at the Slytherin table, not surprised to see the pure black wolf standing on it. "Draconis." she murmured.

"_Thank you."_

"Harry." He looks at her. "Howl." she murmurs.

Harry gives a small smirk and throws his head back, howling once more. The entire room echoes it.

"Good luck, Harry. The Dark One is here. You can beat him."

"_I can. I will. Let's Run!"_

Krista chuckled as the room began to empty, through windows. She moved gracefully to the door and threw the doors open, turning to look back at those still in the Great Hall.

"Keep him safe, Draconis." she whispered, before fading.


	6. Chapter Five

**Howl, Harry**

_Chapter Five_

Minutes before the Wards Fell:

Lucius stared at Hogwarts.

He stood behind and to the right of his Lord.

Voldemort turned and Lucius followed him.

"Bring the girl." Voldemort hissed. Lucius bowed to him and turned. Bellatrix beckoned to Fenrir and three other werewolves. They dragged out a bruised and beaten girl, her long, matted black hair covered her face, but blood dripped from her face to the streets.

Together, the group walked down the street and Voldemort blasted the wards. "Take the cassstle." Voldemort ordered.

Death Eaters rushed past the group of seven and towards the school.

Lucius hid his surprise well, when the windows of Hogwarts' Great Hall shattered and the echo of a howl reached his ears before silence fell once more.

Another howl reached them, this time it lasted longer.

And was followed by a weak laugh.

Voldemort rounded on the girl in his werewolves' grip.

"You. You did thisss." The girl raised her head and laughed, looking Voldemort in the eye.

Krista laughed. "You fool. Harry will kill you." she stated. Voldemort sneered at her.

"The King has risen. The Power the Dark Lord knows Not has awakened and been awake for years. Draconis will protect his mate. And Harry will kill you both. Bellatrix for the death of his only family, and you, Voldemort, for his parents." Krista's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and it tilted in Lucius' direction.

"The Father will fall to the Son, the Dragon will destroy the Ground. Shall the Phoenix fail, the World will breath it's last." Krista's voice was hoarse, but ended in a hoarse laugh, until Fenrir slapped her. Krista turned her head to him and smirked. "Good bye Fenrir."

Fenrir took a step back, and clutched at the wolf on his back, screaming. The werewolves all dropped Krista, and Kiba's pack attacked them. Krista lay unmoving.

Voldemort hissed angrily.

Lucius took a step back.

Red smoke rose from the grounds of Hogwarts. Voldemort walked towards it, but stopped when two figures walked from it.

Krista lifted herself from the ground and whispered. "My King. It has begun."

* * *

Cerberus-This is a finished, 12 chapter long fanfiction. I'll post the last 6 chapters when I can. Don't be afraid to tell me it rambles and is crap. 


	7. Chapter Six

**Howl, Harry**

_Chapter Six_

Harry and Draco could never be seen far from each other.

Wolves parted before their royals, and magic users turned from their bloodshed.

Between the two of them, they took down more Death Eaters even than Dumbledore.

Hundreds of Death Eaters stormed Hogwarts, but only a few managed to get through to the castle itself, where the Third years immediately took them down.

Hogwarts itself took down the werewolves, flashes of lightning came from the towers.

Draco howled happily and Harry grinned at him. "_Let's run, Dray."_ Draco nodded and the two sprinted through the ranks of Death Eaters. Wolves closed off their path, opening one before them.

Harry dodged at Cruciatus Curse and Draco tore the throat of the castor. Then, they were through. Turning, the two wolves watched as the blood rose as red mist from the grounds.

Draco's nose twitched. "_Harry!"_

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry fell, the remains of the spell rose from his still form. Draco was at his side in a moment, whining softly. Lucius laughed softly.

"Now for you." Draco turned on his father, amber eyes flashing angrily.

"_Die, Blood Fool."_ he sneered, before he lunged at Lucius. Lucius' eyes widened, seconds before his throat was torn. Bellatrix followed him to death. Draco's eyes glowed black, his body grew until he stood, not as human or wolf, but as a Dragon.

Voldemort's eyes widened. "The Dragon…."

"I warned you. I warned you all." Krista whispered behind him, staggering to her feet.

The ground cracked beneath the Dragon's feet as it approached Voldemort. _Come on Harry. Come on Phoenix._ Krista pleaded as she stood behind Voldemort, watching as the Dragon attacked.

Flames burned everything, the wolves whined and ran, escaping the heat.

Krista closed her eyes and intercepted the flames.

Kiba spun around. "_Krista!"_

Krista smiled. "Voldemort is dead, Kiba. Take them and go. My time is up."

Kiba's pack stopped and turned back.

Kiba took a step towards Krista's burning body. "_Krista. Please."_

"Don't, Kiba. I knew I would die. You need to run. You have another purpose, and it's not to die here."

Krista didn't scream as the flames tore her body apart. Kiba fought claws and fangs to get past Tsume and Hige.

"_No! Krista!"_

"Cry for me, Phoenix." Krista whispered, before passing out.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Howl, Harry**

_Chapter Seven_

Draconis felt no pain.

Curses were deflected long before they even got close to him.

He had long since turned back to Hogwarts.

The place that had held his Fallen One for the last seven years.

Protected him, but could not protect him from the final curse.

As Voldemort and Krista before it. It would grieve for his Phoenix.

His Master.

His Mate.

Hogwarts would fall.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Howl, Harry**

_Chapter Eight_

Tears were the first thing he was aware of.

The next was the over bearing, regenerating heat.

"_Cry for me Phoenix."_

And he cried.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Howl, Harry**

_Chapter Nine_

Dumbledore could only watch in horror as the School burned.

Slowly, the flames were over taking the school.

Already, there was no way out of the school.

The students were trapped.

Wolves fled the heat, but not the battle.

They rallied behind the huge dragon.

"It's hopeless."

"_It's never hopeless."_

Dumbledore looked at the small, light brown wolf beside him, staring at the flames reverently.

"What?"

"_Pheonix Rising."_


	11. Chapter Ten

**Howl, Harry**

_Chapter Ten_

Draconis tilted his huge head, eyeing the emerald eyes that glinted in the flames.

_Not possible. Dead._

Opening his jaws, Draconis fed the flames.

Soft singing, melodious, free, sorrowful.

Draconis froze.

_Master._


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Howl, Harry**

_Chapter Eleven_

Phoenix sang to his servant.

To his lover.

Calmed the grief.

And rose from the ashes.

Huge wings spread, barely beating to keep his large body aloft.

"_Hush, my love. Calm. There's no need to destroy. This is home. Your Home. My Home. Our Home. Harry wishes for his Dragon, yes. But not like this."_

Draconis leant into the flames.

Letting the intense heat wash away his grief.

Let it melt away scales, fangs, and spell residue.

Curled up, in the circle of flames, the solid black wolf whined pitifully.

* * *

Cerberus-I lied. This story is Ten chapter plus a prologue and an epilogue. 


	13. Epilogue 5 Years Later

**Howl, Harry**

_Epilogue-5 Years Later_

Draco opened silver eyes, looking around at the grounds of Hogwarts.

"_It's changed hasn't it."_

The King walked to sit beside him. Emerald eyes taking in the first years that had been sorted the night before, looking cautiously at the wolves that spread across the landscape.

"_It has. It grew back beautifully."_

Harry nuzzled his mate, drawing his attention.

"_It had our help. And Kiba's."_

Draco smirked.

"_I take it they found her than."_

Harry looked up, eyes catching a staring first year, who was approaching them nervously.

The air shimmered and the Boy-Who-Lived took a momentary human illusion, to help ease the child's fears.

"Can we help you, David?"

David flushed nervously. "Um…I need help."

Draco rolled his eyes and took on his own illusion, although he did not rise from the ground.

"What did you need?" Harry asked, shooting his mate a warning, yet amused glare.

"I-"

Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Forgive me, my King." David whispered. Dropping his own illusion, the black and silver wolf cub that cowered before the two rulers.

Draco stood gracefully. "HOw old are you?"

"_Only 7."_

Harry smirked. "You were sorted into Slytherin."

David bowed his head, bashfully.

"You manipulated quite a bit to get here." Draco muttered.

"_I'm sorry if I have displeased you, My King."_

Harry ran a finger down the wolf's spine. "You have not displeased me, David. But why has it taken your parents seven years to send you to us?"

"_My parents are dead. My mother was killed when I was two. The rumor around the village was that she knew the King of Wolves. My guardian died last year and the villagers kicked me out."_

Claw marks appeared beneath Draco's feet.

"You are welcome here, David." Harry whispered. "Excused from all classes for this week. Draco and I will find you a nice couple to stay with for a while."

"_You are too kind, My King."_

David's muzzle touched the ground at Harry's side, reverent.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of you go." he muttered, dropping his illusion to lounge in the sun once more.

Harry gently nudged the cub down the hill, towards a group of romping Abandons. The group readily excepted one of their own.

"_You know. Dumbledore should have kicked us out for what we did to the castle."_ Draco said.

"What _you_ did to the castle." Harry corrected. "And he had no reason to. You weren't yourself, Draconis. And don't dwell on the past. Hogwarts is our domain now. We finally have a home to come to."

Draco looked down at the multiple colors that dotted the green landscape. "_Run with me, Harry."_

Beside him, the silver wolf grinned. "_Always, Dragon."_

Draco stood and the two took off down the hill.

The Forbidden Forest was looking all too tempting now.

* * *

Cerberus-To clear this up. Everything before the Epilogue, takes place in the years _before_ the life that Kiba and the others live in Wolf's Rain. The story is a bit off, seeing as how the wolves life for like 200 years or so before they're reborn, but the Epilogue is only 5 years after the rest of the story.

The point in time where Draco and Harry were talking about Kiba and that 'they'd found her' was the entire series of Wolf's Rain. Harry, being the King of Wolves, is _**not**_ reborn with the rest of his kind, because he and his mate never die with the rest.

Any further confusion (as I'm sure there's some because its confusing me) David is Krista's son. Krista was willing to die to be with her mate again, even though it meant leaving her son. She knew that he'd be in good hands (paws).


End file.
